


My Private Movie

by NiamsPotato



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamsPotato/pseuds/NiamsPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is the biggest porn star, and Niall had just started out. What happens when Liam is kind of a douche, and Niall is a big fan, "have to" work together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Private Movie

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to appologise in advance for the terrible written smut ... Also, happy birthday Nialler! I was supposed to post something on Liam's birthday too, but.. oops? Joint birthday fic? :P

_Before_

_Niall took a deep breath. He could do this. He was no blushing virgin, that's for sure. But the mere thought of meeting **Him** was almost too much to bare. He had been Niall's fantasy ever since he had seen him in action, that was for sure. He had also heard some terrible rumours when it came to **Him**. It wasn't like Niall couldn't understand him. He had been outed by a fair few ex lovers, who had taped him to his ignorance (or so he claimed). He was a model, he surely had the looks for it. He had a body to kill for, with a ripped six pack. He had full pink lips that just seemed to be made to be kissed, or slightly bitten. _

_"Mr. Horan, I presume?" A man's voice boomed, making Niall jump out of his skin._

_"Y-," Niall cleared his throat. "Yes."_

_"Ah. You're the one Mr. Tomlinson reccomended for Mr. Payne." The man smirked. "You do know he might've been pulling your leg, right? Mr. Payne doesn't work with no newbies, and certainly not a blushy-virgin ..."_

_"I'm not a blushy-virgin," Niall growled._

_"Oh please. How many have you fucked? Or, should I say, how many men have fucked you? I bet you haven't even come close to the tens. Mr. Payne however, has had sex with more than 10,000. Yes, that includes ladies as well as men. Does that shutter the illusions you may have with Mr. Payne?"_

_"I have no illusions when it comes to Mr. Payne. Mr. Tomlinson said I'd work with him, and as far as I know, Mr. Tomlinson is the only director that Mr. Payne is willing to work with? At least, that's what Mr. Tomlinson told me. He also begged me to come here. As his friend, I thought I should come and see what he has in store for me." Niall sassed, seeing the man becoming white as a sheet._

_"Yo-you're a friend of Mr. Tomlinson?"_

_"Indeed."_

_"My pardon, Mr. Horan. He's in room 310, second floor."_

_Niall nodded his thanks._

_'Your receptionist is a dickhead' Niall texted Louis._

_'I know. Come on up. Liam is ready to meet you.' Niall gulped at the text, but took a deep breath, and knocked on the door to Louis' office._

_"Hiya, Nialler. This is Liam. Liam, this is Niall, and one of my best mates."_

_"Seriously? You want me to fuck this pip squeak?" Liam looked Niall up and down, with a serious frown on his face._

_"Shut up!" Louis growled. "That's my best mate you're talking to. You ain't so hot yourself, Payno."_

_"That's not what you said yesterday when you shot me with Zayn," Liam growled back._

_"How do you know I wasn't talking to Zayn?"_

_The harsh words spoken by Liam and Louis didn't go unaffected by Niall, who felt like his entire being was scrutinised._

_"If you don't want to fuck him, there's plenty of guys who will!" Louis snapped._

_"I didn't come here to fuck with nobody, Louis. And certainly not you, Mr. Payne." Niall tried to keep his cool._

_"Listen here blondie, everybody wants me to fuck them, or they want to fuck me.."_

_"Count me out," Niall growled back. "I ain't fucking no porn dude who has fucked with over tens of thousands of men and women, thank you."_

_"Good on ya, Nialler." Louis spat. "The door's there. Don't let it fucking hit you on the way out, Payno." Louis spat, and Liam glared at both Louis and Niall._

_"You okay?" Louis asked, as he gently put his hand on Niall's shoulder. "Payno's got a bee in his bonnet. He just took it out on you. You gave as good as you got though. And good for you, telling him you wouldn't want to fuck him, or for him to fuck you."_

_"I lied, though." Niall whispered._

_"Meh. Who cares, right? Now, I am in a bit of a tight mess, though. My new guy hasn't showed up, and I was wondering if you'd fill in? Please? I can get you in with Zayn Malik. Unbelievable hot guy, I'd love for his glorious cock to worship me.. but, alas, I can't. Or maybe Harry Styles? You got a thing for curly hair, don't you?"_

_Niall blushed. "No... not really, no."_

_"Too bad. I'm absolutely fucking certain that they'd have a thing with you. But come and see, let me show you behind the scenes, or so to speak." Louis dragged Niall away, and he was certain he saw Liam Payne speaking in a heated discussion with Zayn Malik._

_"Malik! Yo! Meet Niall Horan."_

_"Nice to meet you," Zayn murmured, as he kissed Niall's hand, making Niall blush an impossible red. "Aww, you're a cutie, blondie."  Zayn cooed.  
_

_"Nice to meet you too," Niall whispered._

_"New guy hasn't showed up, I'm afraid. So.. you up for it Zayn? Niall?" Louis gave them both a thumbs up._

_"Fuck to the no," a voice behind Niall growled, making him shiver. "Malik's with me."  
_

_"No. You're with Styles, Payne-in-my-arse." Louis glared._

_"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Another voice came booming through the room._

_"Styles. Meet Niall Horan. New guy hasn't showed up.. blah blah blah. Do you want to work with Niall then, Styles?"_

_Styles was eyeing him up and down, making Niall feel like he was some sort of steak. "Hmm... I'd rather do him than Payne, that's for sure." Styles drawled out._

_"Fuck you, Styles." Liam growled._

_"No, fuck you Payne." Harry growled back._

_"I wouldn't mind doing him, Tommo."  Zayn said, and then all hell broke lose. Abuse hurled from one to the other. First at each other, and then at Niall, and back to each other again. Niall felt dizzy just trying to get his thoughts on track from the way these guys treated each other._

_Niall decided he's stand on his own two feet, no matter what the four guys shouting abuse at each other said. "Fuck the lot of you. I'm not some steak you can order for fucking dinner, and nor am I ever going to be 'the new guy'. Tommo, you're a great mate, but I'm not taking my clothes off to fuck for money! Just fucking no! Hell to the no! Nuh-uh. Not happening! So the three of you can fuck whomever you want to fuck, but it's not going to me. Thanks for inviting me over or whatever Tommo, but no deal. No fucking deal, alright? I'm sure you'll find some other fucking sucker, but it's not going to me. Not today, not tomorrow, not now, not fucking ever. Okay?"  
_

_"You got spunk, new kid." Liam applauded him in a kind of sarcastic way._

_"Fuck you." Niall spat, and practically stormed out the door. First he was outraged by Liam's cold and harsh words to him, secondly, he hated when someone treated him like he was some sort of steak they could order for dinner, and both Harry and Zayn had eyed him like he was some sort of steak.  Secondly, he was fucking heartbroken by how much an arse Liam was. It was a no brainer that **if** Niall would ever go for a porn star, it would be Liam he would want to fuck him._

_"NIALL! NIALLER!" A voice practically shouted in his ear, as he felt arms sneak around his body to stop him for going any further. "I'm sorry. So fucking sorry. Please forgive me?"_

_Niall nodded. "I'll always forgive you, Tommo. Just, don't ever do that to me again."_

_  
_

Present

 

"Ugh, do I have to watch this shit again?" Niall sighed, sitting himself down in the sofa.

"Yeah, man! Of course you do! It's your whole 'making love' scene coming up!" Louis cackled.

"I didn't make love," Niall blushed a bright red.

"It's not what Zayn and Harry said ..." Louis teased.

"What would those fuckers know anyway?" Niall frowned.

"Uh... ever since they starred in a movie together _together_...? They don't fuck anymore apparently. They make love. Only to each other mind you, but eh..." Louis shrugged. "But you do look so far off in love land though, Nialler. Don't deny it."

"It's just... weird, with how things ended up with the two of us, you know?"

"I know. Anyway, Zayn said he was certain that Liam had a thing for him, but he didn't. Uhm.. and Harry also had a thing for Zayn, and so things were weird between Harry and Liam. I'm sorry it became weird for you too, Niall. I should've seen it, you know? I always shot those shots, and ... I should've seen you fell in love with him too."

"I didn't fall in love with him. I fell in love with ... HIM. You know?"

"I know Nialler." Louis nodded. "I know."

"Anyway, are Zayn, Harry and Liam coming over?"

"Eh... I think they are, but I thought it would just be you and me watching your scene, you know?"

"Thanks.. So we'll watch the other ones when they'll get here?"

"Precicely." Louis nodded, making note of Niall's bright red cheeks as he saw himself getting fucked on the screen, moaning obscene things on the screen. Louis smiled, as he himself got lost in the memories of how Niall had finally won Liam over.

 

_Before_

_  
_

_"How did you end up as a pornstar, Zayn?" Niall asked, for the hundreth time. It's just, Zayn has never given him any answer._

_"Look, I just needed the money. Nothing more, nothing less. They told me I was beautiful, and I could earn a lot of money. Problem solved."  
_

_"But... don't you feel embarrassed taking your clothes off, fucking for money?"  
_

_"Nah.. a body is a body. A fuck is a fuck. It feels good no matter what, yeah? Besides, even though they named Liam 'The Payne Train', he doesn't exactly hurt me. You know?"  
_

_Niall nodded. "But... wouldn't you want a normal relationship, with love and respect? Will a partner respect you when you've fucked thousands?"  
_

_"Niall..." Zayn met Niall's stare. "I have respect for myself. And it's fucking. Not making love. You know? With a partner, you make love to them, you don't fuck them. That's the difference, yeah? If you decide to go through with this, don't lose your self respect. Don't lose yourself. It's only a fuck. Besides, the only scenes I really do is with Liam anyway. I wouldn't mind doing you either, though. Besides, I made a bet with Harry. It'll be fun to see if he can live up to his reputation."  
_

_"What reputation?"  
_

_"I told you people named Liam 'The Payne Train'?"  
_

_Niall nodded.  
_

_"Well, they named Harry 'fuck you till you drop'."  
_

_Niall sniggered.  
_

_"Well, I didn't say they were an intelligent bunch, now did I?" Zayn chuckled.  
_

_"Louis wants Liam to fuck me. I don't know ..."  
_

_"I think Louis wants Liam to chill, you know? Maybe because Louis can tell that Liam actually fucking fancy you, which is why he's acting like such an idiot around you?"  
_

_"Pssh, he doesn't fancy me. He fancies someone alright, himself."  
_

_"Nah. I reckon he well fancy you. Anyway, you'd be doing us all a favour if you'd actually get going with it. And I told you, I wouldn't mind taking your 'camera virginity'."  
_

_"But... It's ... I don't.. I don't think I can do it. What if I blow too soon? What if I lose my hard on? What if ..."  
_

_"If you'd think about all the 'what ifs' then... what if it works out just fine? You know Louis more than anyone? Do you trust him?"  
_

_Niall wanted to scoff. "Well. Kind of. I mean, he's an alright mate and all, but... I don't think I'd trust him with me being naked around him, you know?"  
_

_"Just remember to finger yourself loose before you meet up on set, alright?"  
_

_"Wh-what do you mean?"  
_

_"You have had sex before, right?"  
_

_Niall nodded. "Of course I have. Just.. won't.. whomever I'm doing the deed with, do it for me? Like, it fucking hurts, but..."  
_

_Zayn scrunched his face a little. "If Liam wins you, he is going to fucking lose his shit over with how tight you'll be."  
_

_"Is that... a bad thing?"  
_

_Zayn gave Niall a reassuring smile. "Nah. Just, Liam is used to last long. With how tight you'll be, I think we can reckon he won't last for more than.. two minutes, tops."  
_

_  
_

_"Ready Niall?" Louis gave Niall a thumbs up at the set. Niall nodded, his head felt fluffy somehow.  
_

_"I don't like this as much as you don't like this, Blondie. Now, do as I say, and do what I do, okay?" Liam scowled at Niall.  
_

_"The company wants us to go slow and romantic and shit. It's a love story, yeah?"  
_

_"But.. we don't love each other." Niall scrunched his face up in confusion.  
_

_"It's called acting," Liam snapped.  
_

_Niall's face fell, but he tried to keep his cool. "Well, I'm not sure I can act being in love with you. It's a fucking joke, anyway. I would never fall in love with someone like you, anyway." Niall snapped back, feeling his groove coming back.  
_

_"Well, let's see how good an actor you are then," Liam snapped back.  
_

_"Are you good and loose, Nialler?" Louis asked.  
_

_"Yeah," Niall nodded.  
_

_"And you're all lubed up, yeah?" Louis checked again.  
_

_"Lubed, and ready to go, Lou."  
_

_"Condoms, Liam?"  
_

_"Yeah, got them in my pocket."  
_

_"Viagra?"  
_

_"Don't need that shit," Liam growled.  
_

_"Niall? Viagra?"  
_

_"Thank you. Don't know if I can keep my dick hard enough by just Mr Payne himself," Niall glared at Liam. Liam glared back, but he didn't take the viagra or anything.  
_

_"The Viagra will make it so that I won't cum too soon, yeah?" Niall whispered at Louis, hoping to god that Liam didn't hear him asking questions.  
_

_"Uh.. Not really. It just means that you'll have a hard-on for as long as we need to shoot.. and possibly longer too? But it's all good, yeah?"  
_

_Niall nodded. "Yeah. All good."  
_

_"Just give me starry eyes, and think about the most beautiful person in the universe.. and you'll look good to go." Louis encourraged.  
_

_"Easy peasy." Niall commented, whilst thinking 'it certainly is easy. The most beautiful person in the universe will be fucking me.'  
_

_There were a lot of eye rolling from Liam, and frowns and scowls. But when it came to the actual sex scene, all things seem to go to hell. Niall knew that Liam was big, but holy fuck it had burned and hurt worse than he ever thought possible.  
_

_"I thought you said you were loose,' Liam groaned softly in his ear, obviously straining himself.  
_

_"I was," Niall squeaked. "I mean, I am."  
_

_"Fuck, you're so fucking tight.. ugh," Liam mumbled, his arms shaking.  
_

_"You okay, Niall?" Louis asked, a little concerned.  
_

_"'m fine, Lou."  
_

_"You're crying." Liam flopped down a little, drying Niall's cheeks a little bit, before he plopped back up again, his muscles tensing and clenching and relaxing, making Niall 'ooh' a little bit.  
_

_"When you're ready, say so, and we'll start rolling again," Louis stated, looking back at his camera.  
_

_"I thought we were rolling," Niall murmured softly, but of course the only person that heard him were Liam.  
_

_"We are, but... there'll be lots of takes and retakes, and shit like that..." Liam whispered back at him.  
_

_"I-I-I'm ready," Niall squeaked.  
_

_"I'll go slow," Liam murmured softly in his ear, and the warm breath of Liam hitting Niall's ear, made him shiver slightly.  
_

_A long, loud moan escaped Niall's lips as he felt the most wonderful feeling he's ever felt before in his entire life.  
_

_"Fuck, the noises you make," Liam growled, but when Niall looked into his face, there was no scowl or frown, or any indication that Liam was annoyed at all.  
_

_Niall moaned again as he felt Liam brushed that bundle of nerves again, tilting his head backwards and his hips rolling against Liam's thrusts that made his cock twitch as well as it got caught between their stomachs, and gave the most unbelivable feeling of rubbing ever.  
_

_Niall felt embarrassed when he felt the hot urge of 'cumming' too soon, it seems like he wasn't the only one, because Liam was groaning and moaning as well now.  
_

_"Fuck, I'm not gonna last.. I'm gonna cum..."  
_

_"M-m-me too," Niall groaned, and as Liam's thrusts became sloppy and suddenly he fell still, a look of ecstacy on his face. Niall wanted to imprint that face for his own memory for the rest of his life.  
_

 

Present

 

"Hey babe." Niall beamed at the nickname, and seeked the lips of whom the words came from.

"Hey," Niall whispered softly against the lips of the man he loved.

"Started without us, eh?" Liam smiled at Niall.

"Louis wanted me to see myself making love to you. I told him I wasn't."

Liam laughed. "You so did make love to me. You just don't want to admit it."

"I didn't. I didn't make love to you." Niall protested.

"Nialler, please..."

"But I didn't though. Why won't you believe me? We didn't... we weren't together, we didn't even know each other other than the pissed off comments we made to each other. I didn't make love to you. We fucked. I mean, the fuck was amazingly good, but ... I didn't make love."

"You did, the looks in your eyes said it all." Liam smiled. "You may not see it yourself, but ... hell, I was certain that I fucked you, but I didn't. Not really. When you see my eyes, you can tell it was love making from me too. We just.. were in denial. Both of us."

"We were acting Payno. You told me so yourself, it was just an act."

"Babe, come on.."

"No. Liam. You hated me, and I... I disliked you. You don't ... you don't cross the line from hate to making love in mere seconds."

"It wasn't seconds. It was minutes." Liam smiled.

"Liam! Please, don't be stupid." Niall begged, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"I know you've seen me in action before you came into the picture, and believe me when I say that ... I didn't know love until you."

"But, you hated me too. You said so yourself. Well, not in words, but with the way you acted. You were cold and disgraceful when we filmed the first film together. We couldn't possibly make love then, Liam. Making love is when you love someone, fully. We didn't even know each other... It was good, sure, great even. I won't deny that. I'd never deny that. But Liam, it was just.. fucking then. Just to make myself clear, I make love to you now, though."

"Niall... you do realise that the things we say and the things we do... our eyes betray us no matter what? Like, my eyes betrayed me so unbelievably. As did your eyes, Nialler. Sure, we said some terrible things to each other throughout the whole filming of our first two movies together, but... our eyes says it all. Like, your eyes right now. You're begging me to shut up, because you're embarrassed. But you don't need to be embarrassed, babe."

"You're such an idiot," Niall mumbled, not meeting anyone's eyes as yet another scene of his and Liam comes up on screen.

 

_Before_

_  
_

_"Liam, are you ready? Will you please use a viagra this time? You hardly last more than five minutes these days ..." Louis grumbled, as he gently shoved the bottle of lube and a packet of condom in Liam's awaiting hands.  
_

_Liam just sighed. "I don't feel comfortable doing viagra. I never cum on those damn things anyway, and my hard on never goes down. I'll have to go the emergency room, and just.. no."  
_

_"This'll be even cheesier than the last one. Lots of cuddles and kisses, and please, make them real as possible. Niall, mate? Did you open yourself up? I thought it'd be cool if Liam could do it, you know? For the scene? PleasePleasePleasePlease?" Louis made heart-eyes at Niall as he begged him.  
_

_"Fine." Niall grumbled, as he stumbled next to Liam. "Hey."  
_

_"Hi."  
_

_"Viagra?" Niall held the little blue pill out for Liam, but Liam shook his head.  
_

_"No. I don't want to end up in the emergency room again."  
_

_"Wait? Again? For taking Viagra?" Niall chuckled.  
_

_"It's not funny! My fucking balls went blue, and it fucking hurt."  
_

_"Aww... Tell you what though, if you make me cum twice before you do, I promise you, you won't end up at the ER tonight." Niall winked.  
_

_"You can't promise me that ..." Liam's eyes were wide.  
_

_"Puh-lease. You had a reputation that you could last forever, but you never do. Five minutes tops."  
_

_"It's different with Viagra." Liam protested.  
_

_"But you hardly ever cummed before, and now you can't help but shoot when it's all too soon.. besides, you never used viagra before... and you still had a reputation of being the everlasting man..." Niall commented. Just plain out said it.  
_

_"Like I said, things are different."  
_

_"Because it's me you're fucking, and not Zayn?" Niall's eyes were wide.  
_

_Before Liam could even try to come up with an answer, Louis were shouting instructions at them.  
_

_"Fine," Liam grumbled. "But I hope you can keep your promise ... and keep me out of the ER."_

_Niall's face lit up._

_"AND... ACTION!"_

 

_"It's your turn to open me up..." Niall's voice was a mere croak of lust, and his cock were already leaking of precum. Liam licked his lips as he sorely wanted to taste, but it wasn't time for that yet. First, he had to open Niall up to the 'textbook' standard when it came to the soft-porn bit, before the real hard-core fucking would begin._

_"H-here's the lu-lube," Niall's voice still sounded like a croak, as he handed Liam the bottle of lube._

_"I don't need that.. yet." Liam smirked, as he lowered himself between Niall's legs, and took a small whiff of Niall's balls. It smelled like man - sweat, with a soft hint of soap. Liam put his tongue and gently licked at Niall's balls, making him moan in anticipation. Suddenly, there were no camera crew, no Louis shouting at him with 'what the fuck are you doing?!' It was just Liam and Niall, Niall and Liam, and Liam moaned at the taste as well. He went a little further down, and pecked and plucked at Niall's sensitive hole, and when he probed his tongue at him, and gently pushed his tongue inside, Niall practically lost his shit. Hot streams of cum shot from his cock up to his stomach, chest and a tiny dripple on his cheeks as well._

_Liam was torn to what to do. First off, he really wanted to open Niall up so that they could in fact fuck. Which is what they were paid to do. But then again, he had wanted to taste Niall for so long, and so he went with what he had wanted to do, and went back up and licked at the pool of cum from Niall's stomach, and when he felt like he had enough of an taste, he looked at Niall's wide eyes, like he couldn't believe what Liam had done. Liam was a little scared that he had pushed too far, especially when he saw Louis' eyes practically fuming._

_Niall gently shoved the bottle of lube towards Liam, his eyes were still wide, but not really as shocked as they had been seconds before. When Liam was frozen still, Niall sat up, and put his lips ontop of Liam's, softly mumbling against them. "Liam, 'm not mad.. but you need t' open me up.." When Liam nodded, Niall ever so gently nudged Liam's lips open and gave him a kiss._

 

_"Wow.. That was almost perfect guys! I think we have everything we need now... That's a wrap!" Louis' eyes were huge, and when Liam finally dared to look into Louis' direction, he was mortified that both Zayn and Styles were present also._

_"Fuck, am I sore..." Niall grumbled. "Ugh, I need a shower."_

_"Want a hand, Niall?" Styles smirked at Liam whilst he asked Niall that totally rude question._

_"I've never in a million years thought I'd see that side of you, Liam. I am very impressed indeed," Zayn mumbled, which made Liam flush a bright red._

_"Didn't know you were such a power bottom, eh, Nialler?" Louis smirked too, and Liam had had almost enough of the others stupid comments._

_"Come on, Niall." Liam gently put his arms under Niall's arm and knees, and carried him bridal style towards the showers. Liam saw that Niall kicked his feet a little bit whilst he carried him, but he didn't say or do anything to indicate that he wanted to be put down. "You okay?"  
_

_Niall nodded. "Yeah. 'm good. Uhm.. Thanks for, the.. um.. Thanks for carryin' me."_

_Liam nodded. "Anytime."_

_"Also, thanks for takin' care of me, y'know? I thought you were an arse when I first met you, but.. you're.. very good. Like, you-wouldn't-believe-good, you know?"_

_"I could say the same thing to you," Liam put his lips against Niall cheek, whilst he gently sniffed in Niall's sweat, and again, the faintest smell of soap. "I've never felt the way I do before you. Like, you can just look at me with those big blue eyes of yours, and I'm like instantly half hard. Just a few moves from your hips, and I feel like I am unravelling. I've never cummed so soon before, and that you could make me cum like three times on that fucking viagra, and I'm not hard at all now.. well, it's never happened to me before."  
_

_"How about ... we pay Louis, and keep this shot just for ourselves yeah?"_

_Liam's eyes went wide. "Wh-what do you mean?"_

_"Look, it's obvious that we're really into each other. Like, maybe it was too intimate?" Niall were looking at Liam, with those big eyes that was never-ending blue._

_"I'm so fucking into you, like you wouldn't believe.." Liam gently bit on Niall's collarbone, and sure enough, gave him a little bruise._

 

Present

 

"Come on, Nialler! It's not so bad, is it?" Harry chuckled.

"It really is that bad! I think I really hurt Liam's feelings when I told him I never made love to him. Umm.. whilst we were filming together."

"Oh come off it. You totally were into fucking him, and not just fuck him like most of those fuckers wanted from him. Nah, you saved my fucking life. There is no way in hell Liam would let me have a go at Zayn, and ... "

"Harry! Stop talking about you and Zayn. This is about Liam and me. I hurt his feelings. I had to try and convince Louis too, but I don't think I suceeded. I stand by what I said. I didn't make love to Liam, because I didn't know him, so therefore I didn't love him. If you don't love someone, then it's not making love. Right? That makes sense, right?"

"Personally, I made love to Zayn when we first fucked. Both on and off screen."

"Harry! But you already had feelings for Zayn, right?"

"I knew I wanted to fuck him, sure. And I wanted him to fuck me too."

"Ugh.. TMI, Haz. TMI."

"What?"

"TMI."

"I don't understand.."

"Too much information. Please don't tell me those kind of things..." Niall held his hands over his ears, which made Harry plain out laugh.

"Fine. Fine. But you know, Liam loves you, and I know for a fact that you love Liam too. I bet you fell in love with him when he first made love to you, in the first scene you shot together.

Niall blushed at the tought.

 

_Before_

_  
_

_After fourteen shots together, Niall and Liam decided to give up on the porn career, and just focus on themselves and their relationship. Louis was livid, and didn't speak the two of them for three whole days. Niall almost cracked, but Liam kept him occupied every time he even thought about apologizing to Louis._

_"It's our lives, Nialler. We do what's best for us, and right now, we decided that our love making is just for the two of us, and not some one who wants to see us fuck each other senseless. Besides, I was all ready to give it up when you came along." Liam pressed a gentle kiss on Niall's forehead.  
_

_"I know, it's just... Louis is my best friend."  
_

_"I know, babe. But listen, he's just hurt that he's going to lose millions again, but he's also very lucky, because we made him millions, didn't we? And money just isn't worth it anymore. Not when the prize is so sweet. It should be just you and me. You know?"  
_

_Niall nodded. "I know. From now on, it's just you and me. But... maybe we could film ourselves and see if we can catch our own magic on film."  
_

_"I really like that idea, babe. Let me go and buy some lube and condoms, okay? We used it all last weekend."  
_

_"Such a fun weekend. I love you. Like, proper love you. Not just your cock or your brilliant moves in bed." Niall winked.  
_

_"My brilliant moves, babe? No one squeaks and is more loud in bed than you, and the way you flush just before you're about to cum is the best look in the entire world."  
_

_"You'd bottle me up if you could," Niall winked, before he looked absolutely horrified. "That sounded so wrong. Like, you wouldn't seriously do that, would you?"  
_

_"Nah... but I'd most definitely bottle you up so that I can have a mini Niall with me whenever I go somewhere, and you couldn't be there, because then I'd never get lonely or bored. Ever again."  
_

_"Do you think... if we met, say, in a normal circumstance, do you think you'd still fall in love with me?"  
_

_Liam's grin and eyes said it all. "In a heartbeat. I was terrified when I first met you, because I could see myself falling in love with you from the second I saw you."  
_

_"But.. why were you such a dick then?"  
_

_"Because... I was scared you'd only hurt me."  
_

_"Aren't you scared now then?"  
_

_"Terrified. But guess what?" Liam whispered the last part.  
_

_"What?" Niall whispered back.  
_

_"It's totally worth it."  
_

_Niall flung himself onto Liam, and started moaning when his tongue came in contact with Liam's skin. He nibbled a little and then gently sucked and bit Liam's neck. When he felt satisfied, he smiled big when he saw the big red mark he had left on Liam. "Mine. All mine."  
_

_"All yours, babe."  
_

_"I'm going to fuck you now," Niall growled in Liam's ear, making Liam shudder in both delight and anticipation. Niall tore at Liam's shirt and trousers, and yanked down Liam's boxers. He set to work immidiately with sucking and licking at Liam's skin, marking his way downwards as he set to make Liam arousal an even bigger one.  
_

_"God, how you turn me on," Liam mumbled in euphoria._

_"Hmm.. Likewise," Niall murmured back, and when he took Liam's dick in his mouth, Liam was a goner. He felt the heat coil in his stomach, and as he tried to warn Niall to let go of him, Niall refused. He hummed and licked and sucked and even moaned around Liam's dick, so he had no choice to shoot down Niall's throat._

_As Liam got ready for Niall's lubed slicked fingers to open him up, he couldn't help but look at the way Niall's face scrunched in concentration.  
_

_"You okay?" Liam asked._

_"I'm not used to being on this side of things, is all..." Niall admitted._

_"You've.. umm.. never been a top before?"_

_"Not really. I mean, I tried with a girl or five before, but..." Niall blushed again._

_"Hey.. It's okay. It's just me, yeah?"  
_

_"Yeah. Just you. Liam Payne, the pornstar. And me? I'm just Niall."_

_"There's nothing just about you, Niall Horan." Liam smiled big, a huge bright smile that seemed to light up the entire world. Well, it certainly lit up Niall's world. So he did the only thing he thought he would do - and smiled brightly back at him.  
_

_"I'm glad we can do this together, you and me. Like, we sort of belong together, in a really weird kind of way.."_

_"Yeah, and who knew you were so possessive?" Liam murmured. "I love it when you're possessive of me."_

_"I-I love you..." Niall blushed as he admitted this, but Liam didn't seemed too phased by it._

_"I love you, Niall. Totally."_

_  
_


End file.
